Sakura Addiction
by Dragonist
Summary: In many pictures, Yamamoto's and Hibari's daily life. This is what happens on the days when the tv crew is absent, but the artists are still drawing. A series of drabbles.


"Watch where you're walking," Hibari sneered, flicking his hair out of his eyes, "herbivore."

"Sorry, Hibari-san," With a raise of his eyebrows, Yamamoto's smile looked a lot more menacing. Not, Hibari amended, that he probably knew that."Going somewhere important?"

"No." Half closing his eyes, Hibari took in a slow breath before glancing up at the baseball player.

"Great! Come with me then!" Grinning, Yamamoto pulled the other boy to him with a yank before he dragged him down the hallway. They came to a halt just outside the doors. "Would you help me practice?"

"Whatever," Hibari mumbled. "What are friends for?"

"Eh, Yamamoto?" Fluffing the back of his hair, Hibari glanced over his shoulder at the smiling teen.

"Yes, Hibari-san?" His back brushing against Hibari's, Yamamoto raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Is something the matter?" Pink cherry blossoms drifted down from the peaceful trees around them.

Resting against the taller boy, Hibari waited a while before continuing. "Why do you call me Hibari-san?" The other boy laughed softly.

"It's polite. Don't you want me to call you something nice?" After brushing a petal off of his shoulder, he continued. "Hibari sounds so... plain."

Biting his lip, the prefect muttered his next statement. "Call me Kyouya."

"Kyouya-chan? Kyouya-san? Kyouya-kun?" As Yamamoto tasted his words, closing his eyes as he decided which sounded better, his face softened. "Kyouya-kun." Slowly searching for Hibari's hand, Yamamoto's thumb brushed his palm. "Kyouya-kun. I like that even better."

Blanking his face, Hibari rested his head on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Kyouya-kun," He whispered. As he changed that night, cherry blossoms fell out of his shirt.

His shoulders gently hitting the wall, a hand stopped Hibari's head from dropping into it. During the next few seconds, a flat, broad chest was brushing his and his left wrist was held tight.

"Kyouya-kun," A strong voice whispered his name, and Hibari relaxed as Yamamoto's face came into view. Their noses brushed before their mouths did, and in the few seconds before Yamamoto's lips touched his, Hibari found himself staring at closed eyes and dark lashes.

Then soft lips were on his his and Hibari found that his faintly pink cheeks were flushing darker. Clattering as they hit the floor, his weapons were ignored as Yamamoto's now free hand pressed against his shoulders. Yamamoto's hands pulled him closer, fingers twisting in his jacket and his hair while tongue tangled with his. When Yamamoto pulled his face away, his quick breaths tickling his neck, Hibari tried to scowl away his blush. Glaring at the few unwise students who came too close, he wrapped an arm around Yamamoto's shaking back.

"Kyouya-kun." His voice was wracked with quiet, soundless sobs, so Hibari held him and waited.

Storming into his lounge, the prefect glared as he noticed an arm draped over his couch arm. "What do you think you're doing... Oh." Feeling his cheeks heat up, Hibari looked away from the sleeping Yamamoto. With one hand on either side of peaceful teen, his eyes were inches away from his... from Yamamoto's scrunched face.

"Hmm?" Lidded eyes crossed the room lazily before resting on the mortified Hibari. "Ah, Kyouya-kun." Voice still thick with sleep, Yamamoto jerked on Hibari's tie.

Chest deflating with a small grunt, the spiky haired baseball player stared, confused, at the mussed black hair. "Kyouya-kun? 'M sorry." As the pink boy lifted his face, his pink cheeks were noticed. "Mm..." Leaning down, Yamamoto drew his tongue across the top of Hibari's cheek. "Kyouya-kun."

Shoulders shaking, Hibari's arms gave out, and he landed in Yamamoto's chest once more. This time, with a warm arm laid across his back, he stayed, breathing in Yamamoto's scent.

"Kyouya-k, I mean, Hibari-san." Hands together and head down, Yamamoto bowed. "Please, forgive me."

With his eyes shut, Hibari laced his fingers together. "Go on," Calling to disciplinary member who had dragged the boy in, he rested his head on his hands. As the door shut, his smile fell. "What," He glared at Yamamoto, "were you doing."

"Well, Kyouya-kun," Rustling his spikes, he nervously explained. "There were these guys... so, you know." Pale hands smoothed his tie as he straightened up, looking away from the disbelieving Hibari.

"You were in a fight. You don't get in fights." Hibari's right hand twitched, wanting to go for his weapon. "One of them started crying."

"They... said something..." Noticing Yamamoto's face, Hibari stopped the sharp retort he had planned to say.

"What did they say?" Yamamoto kept his head down, eyes focused on something stuck on his shoes. "Did they hurt you?" Pushing his chair away from his desk, Hibari almost jumped to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Blindly reaching an arm out, Yamamoto yanked the prefect to him in one smooth second. "It wasn't about me." As the taller teen buried his nose in Hibari's hair, he squeezed him tightly. Letting himself be lifted up, Hibari didn't need to ask to know who Yamamoto had been protecting.

When Hibari had told Yamamoto to wear formal clothes, he had complied. As he slid over on the couch, a glass of wine held in his left hand, he was glad he did.

"Mmm..." Finger catching on Yamamoto's tie, Hibari pulled the knot further down as he tilted his head back again. Glancing at the candles before his eyes fluttered close, yellow fireworks bloomed in a red sky as he opened his mouth.

Hibari tasted of sweet wine and something exciting, so Yamamoto was reluctant to pull away. Staring at the dazed, half drunk teen, who was reclining in his lap, Yamamoto felt the his lips curve up in a one sided smile.

"You did all this for me?" Unwilling to ruin the atmosphere, he spoke softly, glancing around at the elaborately decorated room. He leaned down once more, capturing parted lips.

"Mm hmm..." Dark eyes traveling across Yamamoto's face, Hibari shifted around in his lap. "Happy Christmas." He jerked his tie down for one last kiss as the fireworks outside exploded.

"Kyouya-kun!" Waving the pale Tsuna and stuttering Gokudera goodbye, Yamamoto jogged up to the pouting Hibari. "Ah, Kyouya-kun, couldn't you wait for me?" Sneaking his arm around his shoulder, Hibari's cheek thudded against his cheek as Tsuna let out a surprised yelp.

"Go play with your friends," Hibari sneered, voice begging for reassurance "I'm sure they love, that they'd love to have you around."

"Kyouya-kun," While Hibari stared off at the nearby birds, Yamamoto started laughing. "I didn't know you'd be jealous! Relax, okay?"

"You kissed him!" Stoutly refusing to look at the now quiet Yamamoto, he watched a bird soar through the cloudy sky.

"I only kissed him 'cause Gokudera wouldn't." Sliding his hand down to Hibari's waist, Yamamoto steered them onto a side path. "Besides," he whispered, teasing breath licking Hibari's ear, "I liked kissing you better." When he decided Hibari wouldn't kill him, he twisted him around and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I like you more." Hugging him to his chest, the taller boy smiled into his forehead. "I'll always like you more."

When Hibari pulled away, Yamamoto's smile was softer than he had ever seen it. Hibari leaned up on the tips of his shoes, jerking the boy's head down to his level. Slamming their lips together, he tried to ignore the fluttery feeling inside his chest. "Of course," he muttered, his lips brushing Yamamoto's as he spoke. "I'll always be able to kiss better than some herbivore."

Then his arms were brushing against Yamamoto's back. They were kissing as they fell, Yamamoto laughing softly as he brushed Hibari's tears away.

Shirts fluttering, Hibari and Yamamoto stood back to back as they fought the oncoming enemies. "Why," Hibari's mutter was heard by no one except Yamamoto, "am I fighting for Tsuna, of all people."

"Come on, Hibari!" Yamamoto's laughter was loud, but the clashing of his swords stopped the others from overhearing. "Isn't this the most fun game ever!" Ducking under an enemy's sword, he pulled Hibari with him.

"Only you," Hibari's complaint was cut off by the clang of metal as he jumped away, Yamamoto close behind.

"Hey," Yamamoto called as he jumped after an escaping thug. "If you can beat up more of them then me, I'll take you to that Korean barbecue restaurant that you like!" Hibari's complaints didn't resurface until the following week.

Having Yamamoto's smiling face a few inches away, Hibari found it hard to keep frowning. "Ah, that's good. Just stay still a little bit longer, okay Kyouya-kun?" Yamamoto's hands lifted and twisted the straps on the goggles.

"Hmph." Hibari stared at his nose as Yamamoto's fingers brushed against the back of his neck. "Do I really have to do this?"

"You're done, Kyouya-kun!" After adjusting the Hibari's hair, the grinning teen stepped back to admire his work. "This will be so much fun, don't you think!"

"No." With a deadpan voice, Hibari adjusted the velcro on his glove. "Why would anyone enjoy riding on one of those... deathtraps."

"Come on, you're not that innocent, are you?" Laughing at Hibari's confused face, Yamamoto leaned in close, with Hibari's hand wedged in between their jackets. "When you ride on one of those," Breath warm, he murmured his answer. "You have to hold on tight."

Yamamoto jumped away in time to see Hibari's face flush bright red.

Hibari winced as Yamamoto draped an arm around his shoulder. With a quick glance at his captured hand, he released his weapon. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

Eyes closed, Yamamoto nuzzled his cheek. "Aw, but, Kyouya-kun, you're just so cute!" After slipping his hand down the front of Hibari's shirt, Yamamoto licked his cheek.

Mouth opening, Hibari let out a soundless groan as he relaxed into the taller boy. "You're the only one who's ever said that." Words spilling out without permission, Hibari arched his neck. Pausing at his pulse, Yamamoto hummed before frowning.

"Good... But they still think it though." Hibari groaned as Yamamoto undid his tie, deft fingers trailing along his neck.

"Why is that good," He managed to gasp. While Yamamoto's tongue followed his fingers, his frown was replaced by something much more possessive.

"Because you're mine." Sweat beading as Yamamoto blow cold air on his neck, Hibari focused on his words. "They shouldn't be looking at you, much less thinking about you." Quickly biting down, he drew a gasp from Hibari's tempting mouth.

"I, I don't think they would call me cute... Maybe co, cool but not..." Hibari stuttered slightly as Yamamoto undid his shirt buttons, leaving his vest on. Gently hitting the tree, his back arched up. "Only you would!"

Staring down the shuddering boy, Yamamoto felt his smile return. "Well," he laughed, "that's good."

His wariness paying off, Hibari slapped Yamamoto's hand before it could land on his shoulder. "Hey! What did you do that for!"

Scowling at Yamamoto's shout, he looked away. "I told you I didn't want you to sneak up on me like that. Why do you keep trying to?" Eyes distant, he missed his next move. Two arms wrapped around his waist, dragging Hibari into Yamamoto.

"I like holding you." Frank and happy, Hibari still shivered as Yamamoto licked his ear. "I like grabbing you." He groaned when a hand dropped to his hip, jerking his waist backward as another shot up his shirt. "I like having you in my arms." Yamamoto's voice was terrifying because it sounded true, like he actually enjoyed holding their school's most terrifying student. "I like touching you." A hot mouth slipping to the back of his neck, Hibari stopped looking for eavesdroppers and pushed himself into Yamamoto.

"I like it too." His voice sounded so quiet, so despondent; it made Yamamoto laugh.

"Is it really so bad, liking it?"

Hibari's eyes stared down at Yamamoto's arm, strong from fighting and baseball, and gave in. "No... it isn't."

"Mmph..." Head falling onto Yamamoto's shoulder, Hibari's eyes fluttered closed. Tilting his head, Yamamoto appraised him with a fond look.

"Kyouya-kun..." Scooting over on the bench, he carefully slid Hibari's head onto his lap. After making sure he was asleep, Yamamoto brushed his hair out of his eyes. He petted the sleeping boy; his smile growing softer as Hibari's face lightened.

"Mmm..." Hibari reached out, unconsciously grabbing Yamamoto's shirt. Snuggling into the soft, white material, his lips quirked up at the edges.

"Silly Kyouya-kun... I guess this means I'm stuck here too." Leaning his head back, he pulled Hibari closer to him. "Sweet sleep, Kyouya-kun."

As Hibari woke up, slowly blinking rested eyes open, he saw white. The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air, and an arm rested loosely across his side. "Hmm?" Looking up, he stifled a gasp. Head tilted back, Yamamoto slept. "Oh..." Guiltily glancing around, he noticed the petals covering their clothes.

"Kyouya-kun?" Black lashes fluttering, Yamamoto gazed down adoringly at the flustered Hibari. "Ah, you're up now." While Yamamoto's hand brushed a blossom off of his forehead, Hibari tried not to freak out upon discovering where he had slept.

"I, I'm sorry." Distracted by the way sleepy Yamamoto smiled, Hibari's eyes glazed.

"I didn't want to wake you. Are you alright?" With Yamamoto's face an inch away from his, Hibari tried not to groan as he realized what had happened.

"Yeah..." An embarrassed smile found it's way onto his face. "Uh, um, thanks for..." Strong arms pulled him up, and Hibari lounged comfortably in Yamamoto's lap.

"It was no problem." By the way Yamamoto had stared at him, Hibari was inclined to believe him.

"You can't even do up your own tie..." Muttering obscene words, Hibari's skilled fingers ran over red material.

"Hey! I can do it some days..." Eyes closed, Yamamoto leaned against a wall as Hibari fixed his tie.

"No. Usually, your tie comes undone during the day, and it always looks sloppy." Scowling, Hibari refused to blush when a strong hand steaded his wrist. "Why don't you get one of your herbivore friends to help you?"

As Hibari released his tie, Yamamoto jerked him into a a hug. "Why would I ask Tsuna or Gokudera if I could get you to do it, Kyouya-kun?" Squeezing the prefect's ass, Yamamoto laughed when he squeaked. "Besides," A wicked light burned in his eyes, "this way I get to spend more time molesting you."

"Hmph." Finding another student's gaze extremely irritating, Hibari glared at him until he ran. Yamamoto just kissed him until he smiled.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Avoiding his oblivious friends eyes, Tsuna watched the floor as he talked. "Why we're you kissing Hibari-san?"

"What d'you mean?" Fidgeting slightly, Yamamoto checked the clock. "Listen, Tsuna, I really have to get going..."

"Stop stalling, moron, and answer the Tenth's question." Gokudera glared at the nervous boy, fuming as Tsuna blushed.

"Well, um, Gokudera-kun saw you with him yesterday..." As his friend finally caught on, Tsuna really wanted to leave.

"Oh, well, you see," Yamamoto started talking, happy that he could get this over with and leave. "Kyouya-kun is,"

"Very upset that you're late." A pale hand jerked Yamamoto's shirt collar up. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Yamamoto noticed Hibari.

"Kyouya-kun! I'm sorry, but Tsuna wanted to know what we were doing together yesterday." Spinning around, he stage whispered in Hibari's ear. "Apparently, Gokudera saw us kissing."

Analyzing that piece of information, Hibari switched his glare from the Yamamoto to the frightened Gokudera. "Yesterday," He drawled, "I was promised a date. Today, I was supposed to be on a date." Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Hibari waited for the information to sink in. "Now, I am going to take my date, and get out of here. Any objections?"

By the time Tsuna felt brave enough to open his mouth, Yamamoto had already enthusiastically kissed Hibari and lead him to the movies. Gokudera consoled him as best as he could.

"Yeah," A nameless, to Hibari, student muttered. "Yamamoto is such a poof. Can you believe that he was," Blocking out the rest of his sentence, Hibari took out his weapons and walked up to him, his eyes demanding murder.

"Kyouya-kun..." Face forgiving, wrapped his arms around the still fuming Hibari. Arms trapped next to his sides, Hibari shook as Yamamoto hugged him. "Why did you do it?"

"He said something." He could feel Yamamoto pause, one hand frozen in the air.

"What did he say about you." Unusually blank, Hibari almost felt scared when he heard his voice.

"It wasn't about me." Angling his head up, Hibari could see the confusion on Yamamoto's face. "Well... You protected my image, so..."

Face breaking out into a grin, Yamamoto leaned down and kissed the hastily explaining mouth. "I knew I liked you." Hibari, eyes half open, closed them the rest of the way as he pushed up, arms locking around Yamamoto's shoulders and holding him tight.

Rustling Yamamoto's hair, Hibari smirked down at his captive.

"Um... Would you please get off of me?" Expression sheepish, Yamamoto tried to wiggle out from under Hibari.

Resting his head on his arm, Hibari looked extremely pleased with the situation. "No."

"Come on, Kyouya-kun... I know you won, so would you please get off of me?" Twisting his head, Yamamoto shivered on seeing the hungry expression on Hibari's face. Stretching his arms, Hibari laid down so his cheek rested against Yamamoto's.

"I like being on top of you." Despite his words, he didn't protest when Yamamoto flipped them over. Dilated eyes stared up at a flushed face. "But I like being under you more."

"Ky, Kyouya-kun!" Blocking an attack with his left hand, Yamamoto leaned over it before Hibari could jump away. "What's wrong, Kyouya-kun?"

"What's wrong with you!" Hibari could here his voice crack as he tried not to cry. "What did you think I was, some, some toy!" Rolling his eyes when Yamamoto looked confused, he continued. "I saw you in that store! Buying some girl jewelry, I thought we were, I thought we were," Struggling for the words, Hibari didn't protest when Yamamoto moved his weapon out of the way. As the boy kissed him, he felt his will fade away as angrily swiped at his tears.

"Silly," Voice gentle, Yamamoto fished something out of his back pocket as he kissed the corners of Hibari's eyes. Shyly, he handed out a small black box. "Haru helped me pick it out." Yamamoto anxiously waited as Hibari opened the box. "Do you like it?"

Cheeks still wet, Hibari pulled out the necklace. "Love," he as he read the kanji. His head snapped around fast enough that his hair flew out. "You..."

Nodding slightly, Yamamoto hesitated. "Should I help you put it on?" When the clasp clicked, Hibari leaned up and kissed Yamamoto, his fists dangling at his sides.

Hibari's eyes were so bright Yamamoto almost flinched when he looked at him, a smile on his face. "Walk me home?"

"Kyouya-kun?" Sitting on the couch, Yamamoto's voice hitched as Hibari fell back into his lap, leaning his head back against Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Did you really mean it?" Yamamoto noticed him fiddling with the necklace. Gaze askance, Hibari's questioning tone belayed the scornful look on his face.

"Yes." Shoulders twisting, Hibari hooked an arm around Yamamoto's neck as he tilted his head up. Looking down at hazy eyes and pale lips, his thoughts slowly wandered.

"Say it." He . When Yamamoto tried to lick his lips, he licked Hibari's as well.

"I love you, Kyouya-kun." Hibari didn't say anything as he leaned up and kissed Yamamoto, and Yamamoto didn't expect him too.

Except... "Takeshi-koi." Yamamoto's face turned as red as the stone in Hibari's necklace.

A/N

Wow... I don't really know what I was thinking when I started this. Basically, this is based on a slide show I found on youtube. Originally, I was only going to write a sentence or so for each picture, but everything sort of escalated. I tried to write it chronologically, but I had to go in the order of the pictures, so it didn't work out too well. I don't really remember what music I listened too... There was a lot of The Tension and The Terror during the end and the middle parts, but I think most of it was classical, especially piano works.

I never got to finish it though... It was really sad. I went on vacation, and when I came back, it had been removed. I don't even really think it was halfway done... So it shouldn't make that much sense. . The video was called 8018 YamaHiba Slideshow, to the song Sakura Addiction. I miss it... Oh well.

. Cheers to anyone who made it through the 3000 or so words and understood what was going on, because I certainly didn't! .

I was thinking about doing another one of these (because it was really fun to write in all those strange little scenes the artists imagined), but I don't know what couple to use. I'd like to do another Reborn and Lambo one, (whenever I think that, it comes out as Lamborn. Look, a lamb was born! . I think I should start sleeping more...) but I can't find a slide show. The only one I could find was a doujinshi... And that was a little too hard core for me, besides already being a story. I wish someone would make a Reborn and Lambo (Lamborn! Or, would it be ReLamb? Relamb the barn, please!) slide show, but I guess I'm out of luck.

Anyway, three cheers for whoever made the slide show in the first place! (Why'd you put it down! Why'd you put it down! Why'd you put it down!) I couldn't have written this without your arrangement of pictures and somewhat nice music!

And, really, if someone is still reading this, I'm in awe. Thank-you very much.

bows


End file.
